


Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: It's the night before Christmas, and Kurt and Sebastian are spending it doing their favorite thing on earth - skating together.





	Twas the Night Before Christmas

Mohawk … three turn … an effortless double Salchow … Sebastian watches from the edge of Kurt’s pond as Kurt glides over the ice, transitioning into an outside spread eagle with his arms outstretched, beaming up at the star-filled sky. He looks so comfortable here, so at ease, spinning and twirling on the balls of his feet as if he weren’t balancing on only 1.5 mm of metal.

Grace, elegance, _freedom_ – that’s what Sebastian sees when he watches Kurt skate. Kurt is in his element on blades, but more so _here_ , out on his pond. Normally, when they skate away from the Ice-plex, it’s at Sebastian’s rink, since it’s Olympic-sized - a replica of the rinks they compete at. But tonight, they decided to go old school and return to Kurt’s roots – the pond out behind his house where he’s been practicing since he was a little boy. His father has extended it over time, using it as the foundation for a decently sized outdoor rink. It’s a little rough, which is why they opt for older skates, but they can both manage a decent triple Axel.

It’s pretty great.

Plus, it had started snowing, and as corny as it sounds, Kurt Hummel - with sparkling blue eyes and flushed pink cheeks, gliding on a sheet of natural ice so white it resembles a cloud - looks like an angel.

“What are you smiling so hard about, Hummel?” Sebastian asks when he catches Kurt’s eye. “Your face is going to split in two.”

Kurt glances bashfully at his black Riedells against the white surface beneath them. “Well, it’s two hours till Christmas, and I’m skating in moonlight with my boyfriend who’s _spending the night_.” He circles round, hiding his rosy red face from view. “If you’d told me last year that _this_ is how I’d be spending my holiday, I would have called you insane. Especially considering …”

“Considering your mom’s in remission?” Sebastian takes a stab, but he doesn’t have to be a mind reader to know he’s missed his mark.

“Yes, _that_ ,” Kurt agrees, guilty because even though _that_ should be the greatest good in his life right now, it’s more of a tie. “But also because of you. Because you’re here with me.”

“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” Sebastian takes Kurt in his arms, barely noticing when they start waltzing. It happens so naturally. The moment Kurt puts his hand in Sebastian’s, Sebastian’s arm wraps around his waist, and they glide, moving together as if they were always meant to stay in step.

Always meant to travel in the same direction.

“It’s a _wonderful_ thing,” Kurt says, looping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, knowing that Sebastian’s arms around his waist will never let him fall, “because it proves _anything_ is possible. It proves that people can change …” Sebastian scoffs, rolls his eyes, and Kurt waits patiently for them to return to his face before he finishes “… even me.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow, confused since he’d assumed Kurt meant him instead, but Kurt doesn’t give him the chance to ask. “And what about you? What did _you_ imagine this year would look like?”

“Oh, you know – National Champion, driver’s permit, Dom Perignon, Chippendales dancers …”

Kurt frowns through pinched lips, an expression on his face like he doesn’t know whether Sebastian is kidding or not. “Really?” he says dryly, more an accusation than a question.

Sebastian snickers, both amazed and ashamed that Kurt can’t tell when he’s joking by now.

“No. Actually, I thought it would be a lot like last year – playing prop at my parent’s annual Christmas party, showing off this year’s medals to people who couldn’t care less, then running off to my rink as soon as I could to be alone, which I would be, because no one would come looking for me.”

Kurt sees the hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes – genuine, _vulnerable_ hurt – and sighs.

“So, skating on Christmas Eve is kind of a tradition for you?” he asks, massaging the back of Sebastian’s neck in sympathy.

“You could say that.” Sebastian leans in, rests their foreheads together, breathes in a lung full of cold air and lets it out slowly against Kurt’s chin. “To be honest, everything that’s happened this year …” He shakes his head, chuckles like he just can’t help it because reality _warrants_ it “… I couldn’t have imagined any of it in my wildest dreams. Cutting ties with my team and my coach would have been unthinkable! Becoming a professional skating coach myself, and being _good_ at it? I mean, that’s the plot twist of the century! And, whether you believe it or not, I never dreamed I’d have a boyfriend.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, softer, quieter.

“Really. I don’t consider myself _boyfriend material_.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Kurt ghosts Sebastian’s lips with his own, contemplating when would be the best time to give his boyfriend a comforting kiss. “You’re an _excellent_ boyfriend.”

Sebastian ducks his head and Kurt loses his chance.

“That’s because I _want_ to be.” He sighs. “And I want to be because of _you_.”

They stop skating … or maybe they’d already stopped and their brains have finally caught up with their feet. Sebastian winds his arms tighter around Kurt’s waist, hugging him with all his might.

“Is that a good thing?” Kurt’s hands slide up, finding the back of Sebastian’s head.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it means that things can change.” Sebastian sniffles – possibly from the cold, but probably from something else more directly related to the boy in his arms. “My future wasn’t set in stone, no matter how many times it seemed that way. It proves that …” Sebastian stops. He looks into Kurt’s face – his _expectant_ face – waiting for an end to that sentence. But instead, Sebastian kisses him, drawing him in like a breath, capturing his lips and enveloping him. Kurt startles in Sebastian’s arms but kisses him back, his fingers winding into his hair and pulling him in deeper.

Rethinking his impulsive move, Sebastian pulls away. Kurt looks at him, panting breathlessly into the crisp, evening air – a feat that over three hours of skating had yet to accomplish. And since Sebastian stole his kiss, Kurt finishes his sentence “… anything is possible.”

Sebastian nods. “Yes,” he says. It’s a heavy yes - a yes of agreement, a yes of acceptance …

… a yes of consent.

So Kurt kisses him again.

 


End file.
